Pocahontas (1995 film)
Pocahontas is a 1995 American animated romantic musical film directed by Mike Gabriel and Eric Goldberg. It is the 33rd film in the Walt Disney Animated Classics series, and was produced by Walt Disney Feature Animation and distributed by Buena Vista Pictures. The film was released on June 23, 1995. The film was followed by a sequel, Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World, which was released on August 4, 1998. A live-action remake is in development. Plot In 1607, a ship carrying British settlers led by Governor Ratcliffe departs to North America in search of gold. During a storm, one of the settlers, John Smith, rescues an inexperienced settler named Thomas from drowning, befriending him in the process. Meanwhile, in Virginia, Pocahontas, the daughter of her tribe's chief Powhatan, learns that she is engaged to Kocoum, one of her tribe's finest warriors. However, Pocahontas doesn't truly love Kocoum due to his serious nature. Pocahontas seeks advice from a tree spirit named Grandmother Willow, who requests that Pocahontas listen to her heart. The British settlers arrive in Virginia and begin mining for gold while John sets off to explore the land. John is unknowingly followed by a curious Pocahontas, eventually meeting her at a river. The two bond, and Pocahontas teaches John not to think of those different from him as savages. However, after a confrontation between the settlers and the natives results in one of the natives being injured, Powhatan declares that the tribe must avoid the settlers. In spite of this, Pocahontas and John return to each other, during which John discovers that there is no gold in the land. However, Ratcliffe concludes that the natives had hidden the gold and declares that he will eliminate them. Pocahontas sets off to meet John again at Grandmother Willow's glades, but her friend Nakoma informs Kocoum, who follows her. Pocahontas and John arrive at the glades and Grandmother Willow suggests that John talk to Chief Powhatan to resolve the conflict. Pocahontas and John kiss, but Kocoum, who had been secretly watching the two, is overwhelmed by jealousy and attacks John. Thomas, who had been set out by Ratcliffe to follow John, intervenes and kills Kocoum. The natives, assuming John to be responsible, take him prisoner, and Chief Powhatan sentences John to execution. Ratcliffe, upon being informed of John's capture, declares war on the natives. A guilt-ridden Pocahontas asks advice from Grandmother Willow, and decides to intervene to stop the upcoming war. The settlers arrive the following dawn just as John is about to be killed by Powhatan. However, Pocahontas intervenes and defends John, confessing her love to him. Powhatan, softened by Pocahontas' words, orders John to be set free. Ratcliffe, unconvinced, attempts to shoot Powhatan, but John intercepts the bullet and is shot instead. The settlers turn on Ratcliffe, who is sentenced to be put on trial for his actions. John survives the shot, but must return to England to receive medical treatment if he is to survive. Pocahontas and John confess their love for each other before the settlers depart for England. Cast *Irene Bedard as Pocahontas. *Mel Gibson as John Smith. *David Ogden Stiers as Governor Ratcliffe/Wiggins. *John Kassir as Meeko. *Russell Means as Chief Powhatan. *Christian Bale as Thomas. *Linda Hunt as Grandmother Willow. *Danny Mann as Percy. *Billy Connolly as Ben. *Joe Baker as Lon. *Frank Welker as Flit. *Michelle St. John as Nakoma. *James Apaumut Fall as Kocoum. *Gordon Tootoois as Kekata. Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios films Category:Fantasy films Category:Films Category:Walt Disney Feature Animation films Category:Buena Vista Distribution films Category:Musical films Category:Comedy films Category:Drama films Category:Traditional animated films Category:Romance films Category:Adventure films Category:G-rated films Category:Films Based on Historical Events Category:American films Category:English-language films Category:1995 films Category:1990s films Category:Disney films